


Present.

by Sinner69 (TheLoneRaven909)



Category: Void & Meddler - Fandom, Void and Meddler - Fandom
Genre: (game), F/F, Fyn - Freeform, Other, Soft sex, Void & Meddler, Void and Meddler, a tiny bit of bondage, this is all sin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 13:13:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5586979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLoneRaven909/pseuds/Sinner69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fyn loves to deny that she's got a gf, but she does and they have bangin' sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Present.

**Author's Note:**

> im lowkey furiously embarrassed abt this tbh, Fyn is my girlfriend i hope y'all enjoy this  
> i didnt proofread this bc im so ready to get rid of it

Fyn was finally back in her shitty apartment, after one hell of a day at work. Loud customers, Shoplifters shot in the head right in front of ‘er. She tried to eat some baked beans for lunch, didn’t realize they were expired and they came back up an hour later. But now it was about 10:30, and she was free. She never worked nights, and never planned to. Who wanted to sit and rot in that nasty ass store with it’s expired food and rotten company, all night long? Not her. She had better things to do. Night time was when she let loose, partied and fucked and got fucked up. And tonight she was gonna do at least one of those.  
What Fyn didn’t expect, though, was the sight of her..girlfriend, in her apartment. She was still getting used to it. Sure, she’d fucked the babe quite a few times, but didn’t want it to get personal. But they kept coming back, asking about her life, wanting to help her rebuild it. They had been around for a couple of months, trying to help Fyn put her life together. They had some cash too, and that usually kept her from bitching too much. If the babe paid for dinner, they could stick around.  
This, Though. This was taking it further.  
Yeah, sure, Fyn gave them the key to her apartment, whatever. And they wore her shirts sometimes. So what? They spent the night and..held eachother, kissed in ways that Fyn wasn’t used to.  
Okay, so Fyn was good at denying she felt shit for this kid. But they were the one to fucking shimmy their way into her heart, past all the amnesia and bad attitude. She didn’t know how they did it, but here they were, claiming to be her girlfriend. And for some reason, Fyn didn’t mind. Which was weird, since she fucking hated dating. Too clingy, too dependant. People were toys! But, they weren’t.  
Anyway, Fyn gets home, walks through the front door and promptly tosses her red leather jacket on the floor. She kicks off her dirt-crusted boots and pulls out her headphones. Fyn looks up, and there they are. Perfectly round, perfectly plump. Dressed up in the fanciest lacy shit she’s ever seen, head to toe. It’s pastel pink with white lace, and there’s goddamn hearts everywhere. Thigh-highs, a collar with a fucking bell on it. Jesus christ, it turns her on. And her girlfriend can tell to, they’re giggling now, waving a little hand like they’ve been waiting for her to get home for days. “Hey, beautiful..”  
Fyn is stuck between pissed off and mildly aroused. Maybe it’s a bit of the two? But she grumbles, clears her throat and immediately heads to the bathroom. So it’s a bit more than mildy.  
FUCK.  
Real smooth, Fyn. Your girl’s all prettied up for you, and what do you do? Hide. Okay, but really, Fyn felt too gross and dirty to even approach them, all pristine and fucking gorgeous like that. Fyn needed to shower 50 times before even kissing their hand. So she does, strips off her jeans and grimy T-shirt, and gets in the shower. She tries to be fast about it, doesn’t want to leave her girl hanging like that for too long, without an explanation. Shit, now she’s worried. What if they think she doesn’t care? Isn’t attracted or impressed? Fuck, Fyn’s hurrying now, washing her hair and face and, everything. She hops out of the shower real quick and the machine has already dried her out. Brushing her hair now, wiping off the foggy mirror to look at herself, god she never does that. Fyn vaguely wonders why this girl has gotten her to care so much about this kind of shit. She wonders if that’s a bad thing.  
Now she’s looking for anything sexy to wear. There’s not much variety, since she’s stuck in the bathroom, and her dresser is next to her bed and fuckno. There’s a bralette, it’s maroon and it’s got some kind of geometric vibe going on. One of her favorites, actually. Doesn’t smell too bad either, so she puts it on. There’s that dull throb in her stomach as she puts it on, the wispy sting of could-be’s and why-nots as she glances down to her flat chest. All these pills, and shit still isn’t happening. it’s been two years. Fyn tries not to think about it as she searches for some underwear. She kNOWS she bought matching panties with this bra. Ah, there they are, underneath a pile of hoodies and socks. She sniffs ‘em. They don’t smell bad and there’s no stains, so, clean. Fyn throws them on, then looks at herself in the mirror again. Plays with her hair for a while. Contemplates getting a haircut. Does it look bad? Like she’s trying too hard to be punk or something? Fyn wonders why that even matters, it never did before. God, her gf was making her question everything. Fyn brushes her teeth really well, smells her breath to make sure. Smells like cinnamon; good. Washes her hands again for good measure, throws herself another glance at the mirror, takes a breath, and then leaves the bathroom.  
Her girlfriend glances up hopefully, having been waiting on her bed still, though they grabbed a zine and started flipping through it. They put it down now, going back to their pose from earlier. Holy fuck, their tits look fantastic in that bra. Fyn is trying not to drool as she walks over, slowly, a smile finally crawling on her face. “What the fuck,” she hisses out, shaking her head. Her girlfriend giggles and sits up a bit. “I missed you! And I had some extra cash today, so I went a got us a present.” They gesture to themselves, and Fyn nods, reaching the bed and crawling up next to her. It always feels like sunshine being close to them, sparks flying off her fingers as she traces their curves. “You’re my present, baby..” Fyn’s still whispering, afraid she’ll break them if she speaks too loud, they’re too perfect, so flawed yet so gorgeous, and for her, of all damn people. “Then open me up,” She hears them whisper back, and that’s all she needs. She hooks a leg up around their hips and pulls them over, one hand on their soft cheek, the other immediately slipping underneath that lacy bra. A moan escapes their lips but she swallows it up, kissing them hard and hungrily, her nails gliding against their skin. She always painted her nails red, ever since they said they liked it on her. Always.  
She sits up ontop of her girlfriend now, leaning over their small body, her own so long and lanky, it devours theirs. She loved their dynamics, she was tall, stick thin, even if all she ate was junk, and they were atleast a foot shorter, maybe more, and full of curves and sags and stretchmarks, and fuck, Fyn loved it all. She curls their tongues together and squeezes a cold hand around one of their breasts, getting another gaspy moan from them. Her other hand slides down now, down their stomach, slowly spreading those fat thighs. Tracing circles against their panties until they do that little hip shift, the one they always did when they needed her. Fyn didn’t hesitate, sliding her hand down the front of her panties now, tentatively gliding her fingers along the length of their vagina, already imagining it in her head, so pretty and pink. She scoffs and pulls away from the kiss, shaking her head. “You call that wet, princess? Obviously I gotta try harder..” Her girlfriend visibly shifts at the pet name, looking up at her with the most eager, sinful expression. If she wasn’t rock hard before, she definitely is now. Fyn pulls her hand up away from their vagina, taunting them, teasing them. More foreplay, they could get a LOT more needy and she wanted to see it. Fyn leans up and slowly unclips their thigh-high from the garter, licking her lips as she slowly slides it off of them, holding their gaze the whole time. Once its off, she does a little head nod, one she knows they recognize. Up go their arms, up above their head and against the headboard. They know the drill, they’ve done this before. Fyn smirks and kisses a trail up their body and to their lips, passionately kissing them as she ties knots around their wrists, securing their arms nice and tightly to the beams. Tight enough to keep them there, but not enough to hurt. They’re wiggling a bit, bucking their hips up into her and it makes her moan, quickly raising her hips to keep them apart. “Calm down baby, We’re just getting started..” She giggles and kisses their nose before unclipping their bra and getting right to work.  
It takes about two seconds for her girlfriend to bust out in loud, whiny moans, arching up against Fyn as she plays with her breasts, one in her hand, the other in her mouth. She’s rubbing her tongue stud up against their nipple mercilessly, mainly just to see that look on their face every time she does it. That was one of the best things about this babe; every time they fucked it felt like the first. She never got tired of their body, like she usually did, and they never stopped being so damn fun to please. They knew exactly how to please her too, though, and it made it all even better. Fyn’s gotta keep her hips up high, since they’re bucking their hips constantly, wanting to rub up against her, but she’s not letting that happen for a second. “Good girl,” She coos every few moments, just to see them shiver and whimper. This is the shit she lives for. Fyn vaguely hears the sound of one of her records playing now, and it makes her skin tingle. For some reason, she really likes the idea of fucking while her music was playing. Shit, she wanted to make music and dedicate it to their sex, it was the best she’d ever had, for sure. Fyn made a mental checklist, she’d do it later, when her face wasn’t so beautifully full of tits. Her hand slides back down, sliding their panties to the side a bit as she rubs her fingers against their entrance, humming as she licks her lips. “That’s better..”  
She pulled away from their nipple reluctantly, squeezing it just a bit with her teeth before letting go, getting a whine from her girlfriend in return. They’re rocking their hips down against her fingers, but she’s not done yet. Fyn reaches over to her dresser and pulls a black vibrator out of the top drawer, call her bland, it was the only color left. She giggled at the horrified look on her girl’s face, she knew they were in for one hell of a ride. She settled herself between their legs and leaned over them, kissing the tip of the vibrator before rubbing it against their entrance slowly, teasingly. The cold metal made them shiver, straining against their binds as they whispered pleas. She smirks and promptly thrusts the vibrator inside of them, making them gasp out and arch their back. “Y-yes!” Once it’s inside of them, Fyn flicks it on and sits back to watch her girl squirm, gasping and panting as they beg to come. There it is, she knew that tone of voice well. They really, really wanted her. “You’re filthy,” Fyn hisses, crawling over her girlfriend as she bites her neck. “Whatever will I do with you..?” She’s leaving marks all over her girl’s neck, drinking up the sound of their whines and moans like sweet music. God, she’s so hard it’s making her dizzy. She wants more, and soon. “Baby, i need you to come. Real hard, and real fast. You got that?” Fyn’s sweet talking into their neck, panting softly as she subtly grinds her hips up against their knee. With a final ‘pleaSE’, they come hard, leaning their chin up and trembling all over as the orgasm wracks their body. It’s such a good sight to watch, Fyn loves watching her girl come. She slowly unknots the sock from their wrists and kisses their skin gently, helping them come down as she lowers their arms. They whimper softly and kiss her passionately, and she returns their kisses eagerly. They lay like that for a while, until her girl moans shakily and motions to the vibrator still going off inside of them. “w-what next..?” Fyn giggles and shrugs, raising an eyebrow. “What do you think?” This makes her girl blush, biting their lip and shakily exhaling a breath. They tug her closer by her bralette and they’re kissing again, this time they’re making the moves, their hand sliding underneath the maroon fabric to rub against her nipple. She bites at their lips and hisses out a moan, shakily grinding against their knee as they reposition themselves a bit. “Fuck, baby..” It’s getting harder to focus, she can’t control herself for much longer, and of course they know that. Fyn slides a hand down to start vigorously and mercilessly start rubbing against their clit, just as hard as fast as she knows they like it. Her girl lets out a choked gasp and lurches up a bit, moAning and clinging to her tightly. She winces at the feeling of their nails in her skin, but she kind of loves the sting. She doesn’t let up for a second, and it’s only a couple of moment before they’re coming again, moaning out her name as they cling to her for dear life. God, she loves it.  
Her girl pouts afterward, panting heavily and giving her a look. “c’MON, F-Fyn..pleASe..” They rock their hips for emphasis, rubbing their knee up against her crotch a little harder. Finally, she caves. “fuCk, fine...you’ll get what you want, princess..” Fyn leans over again and digs around in her drawer, grabbing out a condom as her girl wiggles underneath her excitedly. She pulls off her panties and moans shakily at the feeling of the fabric gliding over her cock. Her girlfriend’s kissing over her chest and stomach the whole time, one hand squeezing at her thigh as she slowly slides the condom on. She made sure it wasn’t the blood flavored kind, she had a couple of those. Fuck, with a girl like them, she’s done some pretty interesting things before. Fyn turned off the vibrator and slowly slid it out of them, smirking as she watched their cum start to drip from their entrance. Not so fast...She leans over them and kisses them a couple times, holding their hips in her hands as she waited for the signal. aaand, there it was. A gentle roll of their hips, and she’s moving. Fyn spreads their thighs and slowly slides inside of them, though it was pretty easy to, and with them rolling their hips eagerly down onto her cock, she couldn’t much hesitate. She gasps out softly as they instinctively tighten up around her cock, knOWing she loved it. “Aaah ffuck, baby..” She's already trembling, hiding her face in their neck as she pants shakily. She didn’t hesitate for long, already starting up a rhythm, rocking their bodies to the heavy beat of the song currently sliding across her record player. Her girl was loving it, too, moaning and gasping out her name. They claw at her back eagerly, each sting making Fyn tremble as she squeezes their hips tighter, rocking her hips a bit faster.  
“g-gOD, FUck!” Fyn hisses into their skin as she suddenly pulls up their hips and starts to thrust into their quickly, as hard as she could manage like this. She was falling apart at the seams, a lot closer to coming than she realized. Her girl was fucking screAming, throwing their head back and arching up off the bed as they dug their nails into her shoulderblades. “A-aaAh sshit, god you’re so goOd baby, baby i’m gonna..” Fyn hisses out her words in raspy breaths as she clings tighter to her girlfriend, pounding into them as hard as she can, restlessly, wanting them to come before she did. But fuck, they’ve got other plans, tensing up around her cock and boUncing down onto it like no tomorrow, scratching up her back and moaning out her name, over and over. The sound of their moans is what does it, that last gasp of her name, their voice cracking. She tenses up and comes hard, biting their neck to stifle the loud moan that leaves her throat as she rides out the pleasure. She doesn’t stop thrusting, though. Not until her baby has arched up once again, screaming out her name mixed with various curses as they come for the third time, completely wiped out as the orgasm hits them. Fyn kisses gently over their neck, to silently apologize for the biting, leaving soft marks along their skin as they hazily rock their hips, milking out as much pleasure as they can. She slowly, tentatively slides out from inside of them, hissing softly as the warmth and pressure disappears. She pulls off the condom and tosses it in the trash, and her girl is already sitting up a bit, groaning softly as the cum practically oozes out of them. Fyn’s basically got heart eyes as he watches it pool, licking her lips and giving them a look. Her girl rolls their eyes and huffs out breathlessly, about to protest, but she’s already on her knees, pulling them over. “I’m not done with you just yet..”

**Author's Note:**

> the thing about 'blood flavored condoms' is actually straight up from the game, holy fck,  
> please leave me to die this was a dream i had and im, dead


End file.
